Lua de prata
by Miya Natsuki
Summary: Sinopse: para escapar da tirania dos vilões que dominara o reino da lua, a rainha selenity envia sua filha para a terra e ser a futura esperança de um novo recomeço para os lunarianos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Minna-sannnnn é com prazer que venho lhes trazer mais uma fic da minha heroína favorita sailor moon, mas de uma forma totalmente diferente e a cada comentário sera um novo rumo, quero saber o que acham e suas opiniões são muito importantes pra mim... **_

_**Nao possuo sailor moon mas esta historia é totalmente minha, boa leitura! **_

* * *

**Prólogo – 2000 anos antes...**

* * *

Serena tava com 3 anos de idade e vivia num abrigo para crianças sem família, sua mãe a e4nviara a terra, embora ela fosse tão criança ela percebia que algo ruim acontecia com seu lar, ela carregava uma rosa feito de prata num colar que sua mãe lhe dera, ela estava sentada olhando a lua quando levou um safanão na cabeça

-para de enrolação sua fedelha e trabalhe mais, ou acha que aqui é algum local que você ganha as coisas de graça?

-sim senhora, desculpe... – serena assim como tantas outras crianças era escrava de uma gorda velha que cuidava delas, para ganhar sua refeição eram forçados a trabalhar duramente.

Os anos se passaram e serena entre outras crianças cresceram dentre tantas crianças serena tinha feito amizade com varia crianças Lara que adorava água e serena podia ver o símbolo de netuno nela e na sua Irma neyla o de mercúrio, havia uma outra que era durona e protegia as mais fracas Lya ela e sua Irma luka o símbolo de urano e júpiter brilhavam em suas testas, meiga e gentil ela via saturno em uma sayaka criança que ela protegia das outras o símbolo de plutão era suave na sabia e determinada myana , tinha a brigona clara que possuía o símbolo de marte e a Lucy que suspirava sempre que falava de amor possuía o símbolo de Venus, ela não entendia, mas amava todas e estavam sempre criando confusões, ela tava com 12 anos quando um terremoto destruiu a vila e quase tudo que tinha estrutura, as crianças do abrigo metade haviam sido morta sob os escombros, serena e as outras saíram machucas mas livre da mortes elas passaram a vagar pela cidade que se reconstruíam ate que decidiram que iriam a outro lugar e tentar recomeçar a suas vidas e todas sendo mais velha exceto sayaka disseram que iria proteger serena.

-não se preocupe serena nos iremos protegê-la e tudo ficara bem! – myana disse sorrindo a serena

-eu vou protege-las também e sermos unidas ate mesmo depois que morrermos, não importa o tempo que se passe

-hai – todas gritaram, nenhuma delas percebeu que ao dizerem aquilo seus planetas se uniram para proteger sua regente e querida lua, e mais ao aceitar mesmo sem saber a princesa desencadeou acontecimentos que maracariam a vida de de seus herdeiros para sempre e naquele momento em que todas caminhavam para outra cidade em busca de um recomeço uma luz cálida e suave envolveu a princesa da lua.

Todas olharam e a viram desacordada, então um belo rapaz apareceu e a tomou nos braços e disse

-não se preocupe a partir de agora eu a protegerei, você devem arrumar suas vidas para que no futuro seus herdeiros possam honrar o pacto que vocês selaram, eu sou endymion príncipe da terra, esta é a princesa da terra que foi deixada aqui para ser protegida do mal que se apossou de seu lar.

-como vamos confiar em você? - retrucou Lya descrente

-por que eu sou a única salvação no momento dessa criança.

Dito isso ele desapareceu em seu belo cavalo branco e todas se olharam e cada uma seguiu seu caminho dispostas a lutar por aquilo que tinham dito

Em um belo palácio gaya observava a jovenzinha adormecida em uma linda cama e com um cristal que a cobria para protege-la de toda adversidade.

-ela é tão pura. – gaya olhou para a menina

-ela é mesmo a princesa da lua?

-sim, a deusa selene me pediu permissão para esconder sua herdeira aqui e assim deixei pensei que ela me daria a menina, mas invez disso deixou-a vagar por ai

-ela deve ter tido uma razão a isso não acha haha-ue?

-não sei, mas parece que após ela encontrar com os guardiões dos planetas, e firmarem o pacto a lua em seu ultimo suspiro de energia positiva a envolveu em um sono profundo e não sabemos quando ela poderá acordar...

-ela é tão linda...

-sim de fato a beleza dela supera a de Afrodite... esteja preparado meu filho, quando ela despertar ... se ela despertar você a tomara por esposa

-ela tem que querer haha-ue!

-eu sei, mas posso sentir algo que envolve vocês dois...

-Você e seus pressentimentos...

-voce sabe que tenho razão meu filho

-o que me preocupa agora é a ameaça que metalia e todos os outros estão enviando a nós!

Sim isso de fato é muito preocupante, eu em todos meus anos de deusa jamais vi tanto mal reunidos assim!

-quem são eles magestade? – um belo homem entrou em sua farda de general e seus cabelos brancos

-eles são as escorias mais vis que caos poderia ter criado, malachite

-caos?

-Caos é um garoto mimado e gosta de jogar com o destino, ele em uma de suas peraltisses criou metalia, phanton dead, faraó 90, neherenia... ele a principio brincava com eles fazendo estragos por todo universo, mas a deusa da lua unida com o deus do sol sempre interfiria em seus planos, um dia ele simplesmente se cansou e os jogou como uma criança que se cansa de um brinquedo e joga em um canto, La eles maquinaram a destruição da lua e do sol, como eles não podem viver sem os dois eles apenas dominaram os dois e transformaram em trevas e mataram tudo por onde passaram isso inclui cada planeta do sistema solar, eu vi selene ser aprisionada ela estava gestante espoca em que uma deusa fica fragilizada, ninguém sabe quem é o pai da princesa, há apenas especulações, mas nada concreto...

-e como o derrotamos?

-só a princesa é capaz disso... – gaya caminhou ate o cristal e acariciou – selene ao dar a luz ela conseguiu fugir e se esconder por três anos mas então a localizaram e foi então que a mandaram pra terra...

-o que houve com a rainha? – ziocite perguntou

-Ela morreu e seu espírito fora aprisionado em uma torre de oração da lua...

-isso é terrível!

-temos que nos preparar a guerra será árdua, mas vamos lutar e proteger o bem mais valioso do universo, essa menina é nossa única esperança!

-é um fardo muito grande para uma moça tão jovem, magestade!

-eu sei, mas não há nada que podemos fazer, a não ser protege-la com nossas vidas

Endymion olhou para a princesa adormecida e colocou uma rosa sobre ela e logo uma roseira cobriu todo o cristal com rosas espinhentas e perfumadas, vermelhas e brancas, eles saíram do câmara e a trancaram com todo tipo de magia que só seria desfeita quando a princesa despertasse de seu sono...

Então a guerra veio e a destruição , a camara fora soterrada e como o planeta já estava corrompido eles não ficaram na terra, ele habitaram a lua que de vez em quando mandava seus súditos aterrorizarem a população.

* * *

**N.A: entao o que acharam? mereço uma carinha? logo postarei mais bjs! *-***


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ola minna-san trouxe mais um capitulo da fic eu me sinto inspirada entao aqui esta! boa leitura *-***_

* * *

**Capitulo 1 – perdida**

* * *

Uma menina com cabelos soltos que se arrastavam pelo xao loiro platinado andava meio desestabilizada pela rua como se não visse nada e nem ninguém apenas caminhava, as pessoas olhavam e comentavam olhando a garota estranha, mas belíssima.

As pessoas olhavam assustados com medo que fossem outro youma que vieram os aterrorizar, ninguém ousava a dar um passo ou ver quem era a menina, onde ela passava as pessoas se encolhiam amedrontadas então ela chegou a um ponto que caiu no chão desacordada, então um rapaz que acabara de sair de um prédio viu a menina caída e as pessoas com medo de se aproximar. Ele chegou e percebeu que a menina ainda estava viva, mas respirava ofegante ele a pegou no colo e a levou para dentro, a menina ardia em febre.

-quem é ela? – um loiro perguntou quando viu o amigo entrar dentro do apartamento com a garota nos braços

-eu não sei zoicite-kun, ela estava desacordada e as pessoas com medo de se aproximarem

-não me espanta malachite-kun, os ataques estão se tornando cada vez mais freqüentes e qualquer coisa que cause estranheza eles se assustam, droga – zoicite estava nervoso – ate quando vamos agüentar isso? Ate quando teremos a terra dominada pelo caos?

-não é algo que será fácil resolver ate mesmo rebelião só faz fortalecer o caos e seus subordinados – malachite retrucou colocando a menina deitada na cama dele – veja é uma bela menina e olha isso? – apontou o cabelo enorme dela que parecia fio de seda prateados e dourados, dependendo da luz ficava dourado ou prata era linda...

-não podemos confiar nela malachite-kun, não sabemos quem é ela... – zoicite parecia preocupado

-não vamos tirar conclusões precipitadas, e outra nenhum youma vestiria uma roupa tão elegante e cara como esse e nem usaria uma energia tão cálida e pacifica como a garota...

-entao você sentiu isso também – zoicite olhava a menina – o que diremos aos outros quando chegarem?

-a verdade e depois que ela acordar faremos as perguntas... agora preciso dar algo a ela ou vai ter convulsão!

-ela ta ardendo em febre, o que vai dar a ela?

-liga para o Darién e peça para ele vir aqui com seu kit medico eu vou fazer uma injeção intravenal de dipirona para baixar a febre, e já liga ao jedite-kun e ao neflite-kun também voltarem para casa

-esta bem...

Zoicite saiu e malachite administrou o remédio e depois saiu do quarto deixando-a descansar, ao chegar na sala zoicite estava encostado na parede parecia pensativo

-o que houve?

-eles já estão vindo...

-por que esta com essa cara?

-queria que tudo fosse diferente, que a paz reinasse e...

-todos temos esse desejo, sei que não é fácil mas algum dia vamos nos liberta dessa corrente que nos oprime...

Malachite foi para cozinha e começou a preparar a janta, logo três pessoas entravam no apartamento, faltava pouco para que a janta estivesse pronto, então todos sentaram na mesa

-malachite como vai?

-ei Darién, andas sumido! Não tem mais tempo para os amigos mais?

-os estágios estão ficando cada vez mais difíceis com esses youmas aparecendo direto mais que o normal

Eles ficaram em silencio então zoicite começou

-malachite tem algo a falar...

Todos encararam malachite que rapidamente os colocou a par do acontecimento, então um barulho lhes chamou atenção eles se viraram e viram uma menina sorrindo timidamente apoiada na parede e então ela caiu, antes que atingisse malachite a pegou no colo

-esta fraca não devia ter se levantado... – advertiu preocupado

-gomene é que um cheiro gostoso vem daqui e estou faminta...

-claro deve estar algum tempo sem se alimentar certo?

-acho que sim – disse incerta

Malachite a colocou sentada na cadeira e a empurrou para perto da mesa e logo servia lhe comida, que esta comeu com muito gosto deixando 5 caras de queixo caído

-voce parece realmente faminta

-obrigada pela comida esta tão delicioso

-que bom que gostou, me diz quem é você?

-serenity no tsuki

-um nome peculiar – disse jedite

-de onde você veio?

-daquele quarto ali – apontou o dedo, todos riram e ela ficou confusa olhando a eles e malachite reformulou-lhe a pergunta

-de que lugar do pais você veio?

-eto... eto... não sei – ela parou de comer e se esforçou para lembrar mas tudo era branco e enevoado – suimasen não sei quem sou ou de onde vim apenas me lembro de ser chamada assim no meu sonho por um rapaz elegante

-entendo, então você não tem certeza de esse ser seu nome? – Darién perguntou avaliando a menina

-não, tudo que vejo é apenas um nevoeiro branco...

-ela ta com aminesia temporária e pode voltar rápido ou demorar a voltar...

Eles olharam para ela que comia com apetite e parecia alheia a sua volta neflite a olhou atentamente e disse

-não dou mais que 12 anos para ela, e ela não parece ser ameaça

Então ela parou de comer e olhou a sua volta como se procurasse algo e então viu atravez da janela de vidro algo sinistro de fora e correu ate La

-serenity não devia andar assim ainda esta fraca! – malachite a repreendeu

- o que é aquilo? – ela colocou as duas mãos no vidro e ficou olhando

-é a torre star light é o castelo do caos...

-essa energia ruim ela é como ... – se afastou da janela andando de costa – eu não gosto dela, me deixa tonta – dito caiu desmaiada

darien mais perto a segurou e observou a pequenina em seus braços e a levou para o quarto

-no estado em que ela esta essa energia realmente não é bom pra ela – ele finalizou

-o que faremos? – jedite perguntou

-alimentar ela e esperar – zoicite disse se sentindo estranho como se desejasse protege-la a todo custo, não só ele mas todos os outros 4 ali tinha o mesmo sentimento – não sei por que mas sinto como se ela fosse algo importante e precisasse de proteção...

Darién e neflite tinha saído e ficara apenas malachite e jedite que apenas acenaram com a cabeça em concordância...

No outro dia os 4 se levantaram e quando foram tomar café eles estavam estranhamente silenciosos, então serena apareceu meio sonolenta e meio amarrotada ela sorriu ao vê-los e sentou, neflite a serviu de café e ovos com bacon e observaram ela devorar tudo com gosto

-neh serenity, temos que arrumar seu cabelo e algumas roupas para você – falou jedite

-meu cabelo? – ela olhou ele amontoado no xão e sorriu – ele é bem grande

-sim e vc também não pode andar por ai vestida assim parecendo realeza chamaria muita atenção

-neh eu gosto do vestido mas sinto ele pesado...

Ela se levantou e levou o prato ate a pia e o lavou e depois zoicite lhe emprestou um par de roupa masculina ela se vestiu e depois que ela estava vestida ela chamou zoicite e malachite veio com ele e os dois começaram a arrumar seus cabelos fazendo uma longa trança e depois de pronta a enrolou e depois todos saíram para leva-la ao cabelereiro.

-ohhhh que belo cabelo! Eu não corto algo maravilhoso assim há muito tempo, quero comprar essa beleza depois de cortada você me vende?

Serena olhou para os rapazes e eles logo trataram da negociação e então serena estava de cabelos curtos no ombro de forma Chanel eles ganharam um bom dinheiro com a venda e logo estavam no shopping serena parecia criança rindo apontando e exclamando surpresa, numa loja de ursinho ela viu ele La lindo e peludo ela gritou de alegria e o agarrou e disse com biquinho

-chiti-kun eu quero ele me da?

-chite?kkkkkkkkk – zoicite caiu na risada

Malachite socou a cara de zoicite que mesmo assim continuava rindo caído no chão, ele olhou para a menina que agarrava o ursinho e disse que compraria logo a frente eles a fizeram experimentar mil roupas e levaram apenas 50 rocas e alguns sapatos, depois foi a escola matricula-la e fizeram a compra dos materiais escolar, ela estava sempre sorrindo e quicando de um lado ao outro entao Darién gritou

-ei rapazes!

-há ola Darién! O que faz por aqui?

-estou indo buscar tia ikuko na escola e vocês?

-Estamos fazendo compras para a serenity

-oi mamo-chan – ela disse alegre mas comportadamente – como vai?

-vou bem e você? Vejo que cortaram seus cabelos...

-haiiiiii mas eu gostava deles longos!

-eu também – ele disse sorrindo

-neh mamo-chan você vai nos visitar hoje de novo?

-kkkkkkkkk mamo-chan essa menina é demais!

-cala a boca zoicite

-talvez eu va usako...

-chite-kun, zoi-kun, nite-kun e dite-kun sao incriveis!

-bem vamos? – zoicite arrastou ela e os outros rindo o seguiram

E veio do nada uma explosão que os atirou para longe destruindo metade da rua e das casas...

* * *

**N.A: ola fico feliz que tenham lido e espero que tenham gostado, beijos e ate a proxima!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ola minna-san trouxe mais um capitulo da fic eu me sinto inspirada entao aqui esta! boa leitura *-***_

* * *

**Capitulo 2 – caos**

* * *

-protejam a serenity – gritou Darién

-ahhhhhhhh –serena gritou assutada quando fora lançada para longe com a explosão

-hahahaha eu adoro ouvir isso são musica para meus ouvidos, seus gritos de agonia hahahaha

As pessoas se encolheram algumas feridas outras gemiam de dor, serena olhava assustada para o youma e indignada com a situação

-por que faz isso com as pessoas? – ela gritou e o silencio reinou

-serenity fique calada ou será pior – neflite sussurrou

Ela se levantou toda machuca como muitos ali e gritou outra vez com raiva

-por que machuca as pessoas? Que bem lhe faz isso?

-hohoho o que temos aqui? Uma corajosa? – o youma se aproximou – é muito simples verme eu sinto enorme prazer ao ouvir seus gemidos de dor e sofrimento isso me deixa louko de prazer, o que posso fazer ?

-voce é um nojento! – ela disse com raiva

-idiota como se atreve a falar assim comigo? – o youma socou a cara dela lançando-a para longe que bateu contra a parede e caiu no chão

-serenaaaaaa! - 5 rapazes gritaram

-ele a matou! – gritou ziocite

-bem é o que parece que eu fiz... ninguém sobrevive a um golpe desses! Hahahahahaha isso é maravilhoso um verme a menos pra me irritar – o youma se virou e saiu e não viu que serena se levantava com dificuldade e nem ouviu ela resmungar

-não... não... ninguém vai me... me... matar... assim... facilmente

-serenity! – malachite a pegou no colo e a levaram para o apartamento deles, La ele a colocou no sofá

-onde você esta com a cabeça fazer aquilo? – neflite a repreendeu

-como assim? – ela levantou do sofá e foi ate a janela olhando a torre negra – queria que eu visse aquilo e ficasse quieta? Eu não posso aceitar! Tss eles não tem o direito de fazer isso! – ela gritou chorando – todas essas pessoas...

Darién a abraçou e ela se virou e aninhou nos braços dele

-serenity sei que não se lembra de nada, mas esse é o mundo que vivemos, não há nada que possamos fazer, não há esperança

Serena olhou para ele e seus olhos derramaram as lagrimas, ela não conseguia aceitar, como não havia esperança, será que em algum lugar não existia um herói que pudesse os salvar?

-por que mamo-chan? Por que? – ela se encolheu nos braços dele

-venha senta aqui vamos contar uma lenda para você... –darien a levou para o sofá e acomodou ela em seus braços, não entendia o por que mas adorava a sensação de te-la ali aconchegada , era quente e lhe dava uma sensação de paz

-entendemos você serenity, eu mesmo sinto uma raiva enorme por não poder fazer nada e isso me deixa louco! – reclamou zoicite

-pode me chamar de serena ou sere...

-hai

-conta que a 2,000 anos atrás – começou malachite – a deusa da lua enviou sua filha para a terra a fim de protege-la e como a ultima esperança do universo, a deusa gaya a procurou por anos a fio e nuna Ca encontrava ate que um dia ela foi colocada em um sono profundo pela lua após ela ter feito um pacto com os planetas que rodeavam a lua, o príncipe endymion a levou para o palácio da terra e sua mãe a encerrou em uma camara onde esperava pelo despertar daquela que seria a salvadora do mundo, porem esse dia nunca chegou, veio a guerra e a deusa assim como milhares de vidas morreram e o castelo fora destruído e com ele a princesa adormecida desapareceram com o mal reinando sobre o universo aos poucos a esperança se apagou e a derrota gritou vitoriosa e caos se instalou em nosso planeta, dead phanton e neherenia dominan a lua e faraó 90 domina o sol, os outros planetas foram destruídos e ninguém sabe do que aconteceu com os guardiões que jurarm proteger a princesa, e a princesa jamais despertou de seu sono e a terra e o universo mergulhou em profunda escuridão.

-não... deve ter havido... os filhos dos deuses!

-caos se encarregopu de selar os deuses e matar sua prole e os que bancavam o herói morriam, estiveram a procura da princesa da lua, mas jamais a encontraram e por fim deram-na por morta... – jedite disse com pesar

-deve haver algo que possamos fazer!

-e há! – disse neflite – tentar viver como se não estivesse acontecendo nada!

-não! – ela gritou em desespero – naoooo – ela se levantou e correu para o quarto

-onde ela esteve? Será que nunca viveu isso?

-ela ta com aminesia isso deve ta fazendo ela não se lembrar de que antes vivia conformada como muitos...

-eu queria conhecer o verdadeiro calor do sol, o brilho cálido da lua e sentir a paz reinante... dever ser bom...

-se não fosse apenas utopia... – disse malachite se levantando – essa é a realidade não adianta querermos viver de sonhos, eles não existem, vou ver como ela esta!

Malachite abriu a porta do quarto e o que viu o deixou de boca aberta, serena estava de joelho com as mãos unidas e olhos fechados e fazia uma prece as lagrimas caiam de seus olhos , mas não foi isso que deixou ele paralisado, foi o fato dela estar brilhando com uma energia cálida e parecia uma deusa que orava pela segurança do seu povo, ele não percebeu que logo atrás estavam os outros quatro que tinha no rosto o mesmo espanto

-temos que fazer alguma coisa! Se caos sente essa energia seria capaz de destruir tudo inclusive ela! – jedite disse em desespero

-serena? – malachite disse gentil e serena abriu os olhos e a energia desapareceu ela olhou para eles e então desmaiou mas antes disse em transe

-_eis que é desperta a princesa e sua oração se elevou ao céus em breve guerreiras irão aparecer e com ajuda da princesa o mal destruir e uma nova época de paz ira reinar no universo, o príncipe os guardiões da terra devera proteger o tesouro lunar que é a ultima esperança do povo!_

-a princesa? –neflite perguntou enquanto via malachite colocar a menina na cama, saíram do quarto e sentaram na sala

-sera que essa menina é a princesa? – perguntou zoicite

-não creio, talvez apenas a fé dela tenha feito com que ela unisse aquela energia... – disse jedite descrente.

-principe? Guardiões? – resmungou Darién que então se levantou – eu tenho que ir estagio... – disse e logo saiu

Os dias passaram e serena sempre animada rindo fazia as coisas do modo dela o que arrancava risos dos rapazes, na escola ela fez amizade com uma menina chamada Amy mizuno que era mega inteligente, certo dia ela disse sorrindo que havia convidado uma amiga para ir ate La no AP deles

-ei pessoal essa é minha amiga Amy-chan, e esses são meu amigos chite-kun, cite-kun, dite-kun, flite-kun – ela sorriu de um modo que deixava todos ali relaxados

-prazer em conhece-los sere fala muito de vocês!

-o prazer é nosso, eu posso dizer que ela fala o mesmo de você!

Logos todos enturmados riam e se divertiam, serena percebeu um debate acirrado entre zoicite e Amy e sorriu acreditando que ali rolava um clima, mais tarde uma moça belíssima apareceu seus cabelos verdes águas lhe dava um toque de perfeição, a campanhia tocou e serena abriu

-ola sou a michiru e vim buscar a minha Irma Amy

-ah entre ela esta na sala, eu sou serenity prazer em conhece-la

-ah então é a miga querida da minha doce irmãzinha?

-oi nee-san

-ola queridinha se divertiu?

-sim

Michiro logo conversava com todos e serena apenas sorria alegre participando aqui e ali da conversa, sem que alguém percebece ela foi ate a janela e ficou olhando a torre, uma tristeza nublou seu coração ela olhou pra eles que riam e depois de volta a torre, então jurou que faria alguma coisa para dar um mundo melhor para todos.

* * *

**N.A: ola fico feliz que tenham lido e espero que tenham gostado, beijos e ate a proxima!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3 – luna e Artemis**

* * *

Os meses passaram e logo serena estava rodeada de amigas e suas melhores amigas eram as menos populares, ela não gostava muito de exibidas, ela também percebeu que seus cabelos cresceram não arrastava no xao, mas estava ate o tornozelo onde ela os amarrava de Chiquinha.

Um dia ela estava indo para escola e viu que dois gatos brigavam no meio da rua e um carro a toda velocidade vinha direto aos felinos, preocupada ela correu e os pegou no colo e escapou por pouco de ser atropelada pelo carro...

-voces estão bem? – ela perguntou aos dois gatinhos que pareciam feridos da briga e então eles se espernearam para se soltarem e ela os segurou bem firmes e acabou de machucando com as unhas afiadas deles ela enfezada falou bem rígida – quieto os dois ou mando vocês para a fabrica de patê de gatos!

Na hora eles se aquietaram e pareciam emburrados, então neflite apareceu e sorriu achando engraçado ao ver a cara zangada dela que normalmente estava sempre alegre

-o que houve doce serena?

-esses dois!

-hum olha que lindos e veja tem ate uma marca de lua na testa...

-posso ficar com eles? – serena olhava meiga

-devia ter mais cuidado bombom ou da próxima poderá se machucar... – a garota olhou e acrescentou – mais...

-se machucar?

-hahaha não é nada de mais, obrigado pelo aviso...

-serena?!

-não foi nada flite-kun!

-a gente se vê bombom!

-ei não sou bombom, meu nome é...

-coelhinha? Adorei!

-haruka não implica com a menina, ola serena!

-eu não estou implicando querida michiro

-ola michiro-chan! Como vai?

-eu vou bem, não ligue para haruka ela adora implicar com belas meninas – serena corou com o comentário e observou as duas saírem, então ela sorriu e foi para o apartamento acompanhada pelo neflite

-flite-kun prometo que vou cuidar bem deles!

-não é só eu que decido isso, tem que pedir aos outros também! – disse esperançoso que ela desistisse

-mas você deixa? – ela olhou pra ele com olhos de cachorrinhos

-fazer o que neh? – ele suspirou e girou os olhos

-ebaaaaaaa!

Neflite não entendia bem o por que, mas gostava de vê-la feliz e se um gato... ou melhor dois fosse faze-la feliz... que fosse então!

-serena cuidado! – neflite gritou quando um ataque de youma veio em direção a ela, mas na ultima hora ela saltou para longe e então veio mais outro ataque e um riso perverso e Darién a pegou no ultimo instante

-voce esta bem?

-sim estou...

-serena... vamos sair daqui é perigoso para você princesinha! – neflite a pegou pelo braço e a puxou e Darién foi na retaguarda a proteger

-o que esta acontecendo? Por que ta agindo assim? – serena perguntou meio assustada

-se minha teoria estiver certa, você serena corre perigo, vem explico depois

Eles correram para longe dos ataques de youmas e estranhamente luna e Artemis estavam quietinhos nos braços dela, logo chegaram no apartamento e zoicite ao ver o afobamento do de neflite perguntou logo

-ataque de youma?

-sim e parecia dirigidos a princesa!

-bobagem flite-kun e também não sou nenhuma princesa

-o que é isso? – malachite perguntou tentando quebrar a tensão

-posso ficar com eles? São tão lindos! – serena os abraçou carinhosamente

-como fala não a ela? – jedite perguntou

Darién sorriu à vela paparicar os dois gatinhos e então os olhou e perguntou logo

-então ela é realmente a princesa que procuramos?

-sim – serena os escutavam atenta e neflite continuou – pelo que ela disse outra noite e a energia que emana do corpo dela se encaixa totalmente na descrição, só não sei por que ela não se lembra... e não é só isso estive observando a energia que emana dela esta a em toda a cidade e graças a essa energia pude sentir a presença de dois planetas guardiões...

-finalmente a encontramos! – o gato preto de lua dourada na testa falou deixando todos em silencio

-quem é você? – Darién perguntou meio apreensivo

-eu sou lunna a conselheira real da rainha selene e este é Artemis também conselheiro e chefe da guarda que protege a família real...

-desde quando..? – jedite ia começar, mas Artemis o interrompeu

-10anos depois que a princesa veio para a terra a rainha em seu espírito nos enviou a terra para procurar pela princesa porem com a guerra que houve ficamos preso nas cápsulas e despertamos a uns 3 meses quando sentimos uma energia e desde então estamos a procura da princesa e das guerreiras que firmaram pacto com a nossa princesa da lua...

Serena apenas olhava para eles e sorrindo disse,

-eu não sou a princesa

Ela se levantou e chamou os gatos que a acompanharam e deixou 5 rapazes apreensivos na sala

-era o que eu temia a energia dela já deve ter chegado ate o caos e agora ele ta atraz dela! Se ela é a princesa temos que protege-la não podemos deixar que ele a machuque-a...

-nem um único fio de cabelo dela – Darién disse com raiva

-esta apaixonado por ela Darién..?

-não, apaixonado não, é mais forte que isso... eu a amo mais que minha vida!

-nossa! – jedite se impressionou – ate parece o zoicite ali babando pela Amy-chan!

Logo a conversa se foi para outro rumo e logo estavam rindo e zuando...

A noite chegou e serena tinha adormecido quando luna e Artemis pularam da janela e correram pela rua entraram em outro prédio e quando uma porta se abriu eles entraram e pularam na cama de uma menina.

-acorde sailor mercúrio eis que sua princesa esta desperta é seu dever protegê-la

-quem é ela? – a menina falou sem estranhar que dois gatos falavam

-serena é a princesa, isso é segredo deve protegê-la o tempo todo e quando chegar a hora devera lutar eis seu broche de transformação!

-hai!

-voce saberá o que dizer no momento adequado!

E então eles saíram e durante toda a noite foram atrás das guerreiras destinadas a lutar pela paz da terra, do mundo.

A manha chegou e serena viu os dois gatinhos adormecidos ela se espreguiçou quando ouviu um barulho ela correu ate a janela do quarto quando olhou para baixo viu 4 garotas que lutavam contra os youmas, ela arregalou os olhos e correu ate a sala e La ela viu que eles também observava da janela as meninas lutar

-quem são elas? – serena trazia desespero na voz

-se acalme serena – malachite abraçou-a – parecem guerreiras devem ser as guardiãs da princesa

-chite-kun elas vão se machucar tenho que ajuda-las

-voce não vai a lugar algum! – malachite disse serio

-elas não podem fazer isso sozinhas! Se eu sou a princesa é meu dever ajudá-las

Ela escapou dos braços do malachite e ia correndo quando Darién a pegou

-graças a kami você chegou bem a tempo, ela é teimosa

-eu vou leva-la para o quarto – disse Darién

-eu não sou mais criança Darién! – serena brigou

-ainda bem que não é, por que se fosse eu não poderia fazer isso – já no quarto ele a beijou ela ficou espantada mas depois correspondeu – se algo acontecer com você eu não sei o que será de mim, já perdi tudo para esse mal, mas você eu não vou perder, então serena seja mais prudente!

-mamo-chan... – ela o abraçou e chorou – ta bom, prometa que não vai me deixar nunca

-minha usako, jamais a deixarei

Os tempos foram passando e serena sempre orava pela proteção das meninas que lutavam pela justiça e a paz na terra os ataques de youmas aumentavam cada vez mais e no fim as guerreiras sempre venciam, serena já podia pedir proteção para cada uma delas pois ela sabia que tipo de guerreiras eram, sailor marte, júpiter, Venus, mercúrio, urano, netuno, saturno e plutão, ao que indicava parecia que dava certo pois elas sempre estavam cheias de energias.

Serena estava com 16 anos e embora a luta continuassem não houve nem um único recuo do caos no mundo e nem dos seus brinquedinhos e isso deixava serena com raiva, ela estava sentada no árcade conversando com Andrew seu melhor amigo quando ela viu 8 meninas entrarem

-ei minna!

-ei sere que bom encontrá-la aqui, estávamos pensando em ir ao cimena com os garotos quer vir?

-cinema? – Andrew perguntou

-é sim Drew – disse hotaru pulando no pescoço do Andrew e o beijando – você não vai deixar-me ir sozinha não é?

-jamais minha princesa!

-eca que meleca – serena resmungou

-olha quem fala quando vê o Darién fica toda melosa

Todos riram e então uma explosão chamaram atenção de todos , mas serena saiu pela porta dos fundos para ver melhor, mas o que viu a deixou estarrecida suas oito amigas se transformaram e foram lutar, ela correu e havia muito youma que atacavam elas sem parar e elas estavam perdendo território urano foi arremessada contra a parede perto de serena que correu ate ela

-haruka ...

Urano olhou pra ela e acariciou o rosto dela,

-esta tudo bem bombom, estamos protegendo este planeta e o mais importante estamos protegendo você que é a jóia mais preciosa para nos...

-não! Não faça isso, não quero vê-las machucadas

Urano se levantou e partiu para a briga e serena ouviu

-daí suki hime-sama

-não! – serena gritou tão forte que a lua em sua testa brilhou fortemente e um explosão de energia tão poderosa quanto a duas bombas nucleares lançadas juntas foi tão intenso que varreu o planeta inteiro e a lua restaurou seu brilho Maximo com um poder incrível lançou fora neherenia e death phanton , naquele momento caos se levantou do trono e seu temor se revelou, ele também enviou seus melhores youmas para capturar a princesa da lua

-serena! – Darién a pegou no colo quando ela caiu devido ela ter gasto uma quantidade enorme de energia com esse poder que ela lançara suas memórias retornaram não só as dela mas as dos generais e do príncipe, de volta ao apartamento eles se falavam sobre o que eles lembravam e as meninas estavam em volta de serena .


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4 – A paz restaurada e a morte de sailor moon e o renascimento de serena**

* * *

Os youmas começaram suas busca pela aquela que levaria a destruição de seu mestre , mas foi em vão entao para chamar a atenção das guerreiras começaram a atacar e nesse momento serena despertava a lua brilhando fortemente em sua testa

-esta na hora meninas

-serena?

-pelo poder do cristal lunar, transformação!

Eles viram serena se transformar e sair pela janela entao todos eles se transformaram e a seguiram e ela se apresentou

-eu jamais vou perdoa-los por ter destruído a paz na terra sou uma gueereira criada pela lua branca e que luta pela paz no mundo e pela justiça, sou sailor moon e vou punir vocês em nome da lua!

-entao você é a princesa da lua

-não tenho tempo a perder com lixo, explosão lunar! – o ataque fez os 10 youmas virarem pó sailor moon avançou para a torre e quando chegou La chãos a esperava com um sorriso de vitoria em seus lábios

-olha só a ultima herdeira da lua branca, será que consegue vencer os maiores vilões da terra?

-eu sei que com a ajuda dos meus amigos poderei vencer qualquer coisa!

-neherenia mate-a!

-explosao sônica!

-explosao de Venus!

Os dois ataques combinados de malachite e Venus mandaram neherenia longe deixando-a desacordada

- seus inúteis matem ela logo será que precisa mandar?

*terra trema*

*espiral de gelo*

*flecha flamejante*

*trovão de júpiter*

*explosão solar*

Os poderes combinados acertaram caos death phanton neherenia que os enfraqueceu e sailor moon deu o golpe final

*certo espiral da princesa da lua – explosão prateada – chamas lunar* ela chamou três poderes de uma só vez levando a destruição do mal e libertando a terra para sempre,sailor moon se transformou em princesa e com um ultimo ataque derrotou faraó 90 e com o restinho de suas energias restaurou todo o universo que havia sido destruído pelo mal, serena destransformou e desmaiou

-serena! – preocupados correram ate ela

-não se preocupem eu cumpri com meu objetivo – ela sorriu vendo todos com cara de choros – eu agora me sinto livre para partir

-serena não – ela começara a desaparecer – não pode me deixar eu preciso de você!

-eu estarei onde você menos espera meu amado endymion – e partículas de energias se espalharam pelo céu.

-ohhhhh naoooo estou atrasada, mamãe por que não me chamou mais cedo!

-eu te chamei a meia hora serena

-eu não ouvi - serena saiu correndo

-serena seu lanche – ikuko grita e serena volta para traz

-mamae...

Serena correndo atrasada para a escola com seu jeito todo atrapalhado quando não vê tromba com alguém

-ei devia olhar por onde anda! – ela grita para o desconhecido e sai correndo

-hoje faz 2 anos que tudo aconteceu eu queria saber onde anda a princesa – malachite perguntou

-eu a vi hoje e teve a ousadia de esbravejar comigo - Darién disse sorrindo ela estava atrasada para a escola

As meninas olharam para Darién meio sem acreditar quando a porta do árcade se abriu e entrou uma menina loira

-ei serena chegou o novo jogo da sailor Venus

-andrewwwwww eu quero o de sempre

-é pra já

-ei cabecinha de vento! – Darién a provocou

-voce? Não enche baka!

-sera que é ela? – rei perguntou emocionada

Darién não se conteve e a pegou pela cintura e a beijou a principio ela arregalou os olhos depois ela retribuiu e quando se separou ela sussurrou mamo...chan

-te amo serena...

-as meninas vieram fazer festa envolta dela , ela saiu correndo pensando que eram loucas e Darién pediu que se acalmassem pois ela não se lembrava de nada

-mas ela te chamou de mamo-chan

-pode ser apenas algo que viera como flash

-não tem problema nos tornaremos amigas dela outra vez,

Darién finalmente se sentia realizado...


End file.
